


One In A Trillion

by van_daalen



Series: JD Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: The war is over. Although there is endless rebuilding to do, and countless wounds that will not heal, there is still light, and love, in the darkness. Even though she had once given up on closure, Commander Shepard is able to find happiness in the form of another.--------------------Done for the LGBTQ+Shepard Week on tumblr. This was also posted on my blog, @the-hound-of-new-vegas{Theme: Relationships}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "the space gays get a happy ending"

She had never been so nervous in her whole goddamn life. Was that even possible? Considering the kind of life she had lived up until that point, considering all the times she had seemed to reach peak fucking anxiety, and all the times her heart had started beating so fast that it would have burnt out if not for her implants, was it even possible for  _ this _ to be her biggest moment of terror?... Admittedly, probably not. But that didn’t stop her from shifting her weight back and forth between her feet, biting her lower lip aggressively, and struggling to breathe past the lump in her throat.  _ Ohmygod ohmygod Ican’tbelieve thatthisis happeningtome ohmygod _ , she thought, a single bead of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

“Calm down, Shep, your gal hasn’t even walked out yet,” whispered her twin, Lykaios, amusement clear in her tone. If they hadn’t both been facing the front, Shepard might have shot her sister an angry look. Instead she just tried to take a deep breath, looking over the crowd as she did. All of her closest friends were present- or at least those that hadn’t been lost to the war. Joker and EDI sat side by side, up front with Chakwas, Jacob and his wife, a few of her childhood friends, Javik, and Samara. In the furthest seats were Wrex, Grunt, Eve, and a couple of their kids. They had wanted to sit closer to the front, but there had been concerns about people seeing past their ‘unnecessarily large craniums’ (the chief worrier had been a Salarian).

“If you pass out, I’m not catching you,” came a different voice, this one belonging to a certain biotic. Shepard gave the bridesmaid the side-eye, barely resisting the urge to give her the finger.

“Jack,  _ behave _ . You don’t want to risk Shepard freaking out, do you?” Snapped Miranda, keeping her voice as quiet as she could, knowing full well the ceremony would start any second. “We wouldn’t want Samantha to realize how pathetic her fiance really is, now would we?” She added, smirking softly. The joke got a few laughs from the other bridesmaids, and even from Garrus, who was acting as Shepard’s best man. Oddly enough it made her laugh too, despite the fact that she was the target of the jest, and she felt her muscles relax a bit. That was an especially good thing, considering the priest cleared his throat just a few moments later. As he took his place at the altar, the guests quieted down, some needing a few reminders from their neighbors before they went silent.

Somehow Shepard’s heart rate was still able to increase, and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Although she missed the priest’s next words, she remembered enough of the rehearsal to know what was going to happen next. Those gathered slowly rose to their feet, heads turning towards the chapel’s entrance.  _ Here we go, _ Shepard thought, already close to crying as one of Ashley’s sisters entered, a basket of flowers in her hands. Next to her was one of Samantha’s nephews, who proudly carried a pillow with two rings on it. They made their way down the aisle with wide grins, paving the way for the bride, each step bringing the unmoving Shepard closer to her happiest moment. The soldier’s mouth went dry, anticipation weighing heavy on her heart.  _ This is it, _ she thought,  _ I’m getting  _ **_married_ ** _. Who woulda thought? _

Her eyes closed for a moment as she forced air into her battered lungs. When they reopened, her gaze immediately fell upon the next duo to enter the chapel. Just as quickly as she caught sight of her bride, Shepard felt her breath leave her body, expelled as suddenly as it would have been if she had been caught by biotics. Every muscle inside her stiffened, the entirety of her being finding itself stunned-  _ floored _ \- by the woman approaching her. Both of her cheeks lit up, red as could be, and she had to will herself not to cry. This was  _ everything _ she had wanted, and  _ everything _ she had never thought she’d get. Most of her hopes and dreams had vanished with the rise of the reapers. Shepard had been slow to regain them, but now found herself with something far greater than she could have wished for.

_ I’m in love, _ she thought, grinning, as she watched Samantha walk down the aisle. Though the soldier wore a clean-cut suit, Traynor was donned in the most gorgeous dress that Shepard had ever seen. As wondrous as it was by itself, it understandably became a thousand times better because of who wore it, and the image would surely be ingrained in Shepard’s brain for as long as she lived. Perhaps everything about this day would be- from the smiles on all her friends’ faces to the gentle encouragements given to her by her bridesmaids, from the pounding of her mostly-artificial heart to the exact shade of red Samantha’s cheeks were, to the overwhelming feeling she felt that  _ yes _ ,  _ this is a happy ending.  _ Despite all of the hardships they had faced, the two of them had found love.   
Out of all the galaxies in the universe, out of all the possible planets and inhabitants, somehow, someway, she had found the one person she could love more than anything else. She had found her one in a trillion.


End file.
